sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei/@comment-5501257-20151107092500
Preview Vol 18 dịch qua Tiếng Anh. Mình sẽ cố gắng dịch vắn tắt ở phần reply mà ai có định spoiler thì dùng cái code mới ở đây nhé : http://sonako.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:77699 Miyuki, Tatsuya. Takuma, Saegusa twins and Minami reached the scene. The 10MC Heads were being questioned by the Police. Izumi went and complained about why they werer interrogating her father even though he is a victim. Tatsuya went and stopped her. This caught all of the Heads attention, especially that of Kouichi and Gouki. To Tatsuya, being suspected is a minor issues. To him, Maya's health is more important. if anything happens to Maya, he and Miyuki cannot hide in anonymity. Furthermore, his position is not stable. He has only the people from FLT's 3rd Division as allies. Yakumo and Kazama will be neutral and not interfere. He has not met the Sponsors. Maya is one of the strongest Magicians. He has doubts that he would win against her. Despite that, she is still a frail woman and can be killed. He was prepared to use Regrowth. Since there was no chance to talk, he decided to return to school. Then he and Miyuki met Masaki. Masaki has mixed feelings when they greeted him. He noticed Miyuki and Tatsuya are further apart than usual but he feels this is due to them becoming lovers. While Miyuki understands the complicated feelings of Masaki, she is very unhappy with him. After telling Masaki where his father is, he rushed away. Due to being underage, Katsuto finished the questioning earlier and met up with Tatsuya and company. Takuma and Minami introduced themself. Katsuto told them that the Clan Heads are fine and informed them what happened. Kasumi asked why her father is being questioned. He told them they were questioned because they were witnesses. Izumi asked whether they were treated as suspects. He answered that they were not suspected of being an accomplice or the mastermind, but the Police believe that the war between magicians resulted in this suicide attack. Tatsuya feels that it is reason enough about what the anti-magician groups would think of. Miyuki ask whether the Police have Humanist people. Tatsuya feels that the Police are not Humanist members as they would have been even more thorough. Katsuto questioned whether the siblings are really cousins (Since miyuki has been using Onii-sama.) Tatsuya lied and said it is just out of habit since they were siblings not too long ago. Tomozuka arrived and Katsuto leaves to meet with him along with the twins. Tatsuya answered Miyuki that Tomozuka is the half-brother of the twins, having different mothers. Miyuki asked about just now. Tatsuya replied that regarding the Police having anti-magician thoughts, there is nothing to worry about. Miyuki feels that It is an serious issue the thoughts of the Police can be influenced. He says that if there is a part of the police being influenced by anti-magician ideals, just remove them. There is no need to act on to the magicians. If there is information leak, the Police will organize themselves. Miyuki asked what to do if Police decides to oppose the magicians. Tatsuya answered that as long as science is not able to handle magic, to defend against magic, you need a magician. Before the conflict escalates, the Government will step in. Miyuki asked what will happens if they didn't. Tatsuya answered that assuming the police have no extreme thoughts, the idea of 10MC must take responsibility for the terrorists attack is too deeply rooted. If the neutral police think like that, then the average citizens would think like that. Depending on how the media reports, public opinion would change drastically. Regrettably, the majority are reporting that the acts of magician cost the lives of people. The fault of the attack lies on the terrorist. However, there will be people who are swayed by the media into believing that magicians also have the responsibility. However, there are still some pro magician media. Furthermore, 10MC would not standby. Tatsuya decided to leave as there nothing left to do. Takuma decided to stay. Gu Jie feels that the attack is a success. Even though it is a old weapon, it was effective. His magic was not detected. The security is almost the same as in USNA. As predicted, 10MC is not hurt. He wants to tell Japan that in order to survive, magician will abandon them.